Talk:One-eye
Style Concerns Current: *All history needs major expansion. *Needs a few quotes. *Bluestar's Prophecy History Needs Expansion. I'll do that!Ambershine223 (talk) 17:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Older: * Intro seems to have a POV that is not neutral about the character[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Template - Name titles need to be followed by a colon[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) * Template - Family titles need to be followed by a colon[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be completed *Categories need to be added One-eye's family One-eye is the mate of Halftail and the mother of Runningwind and Mousefur, so they need to be put in the family sections. It is says so on the warriors website, I knew one-eye was somehow related to mousefur!!!!!!! but not runningwind. hes too young.Kitty566 (talk) 20:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) -Rocktalon 11:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : Rocktalon, we have said many times (and even the Erins have said) that those family trees are false and were created by a fan. Fx 12:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :: Yes. See Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 19:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) she was also hurt by a badger by a badger clawing one of her eye out It's true. It says so in Bluestar's Prophecy. Jaypaw189 20:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie That is true. But now im confused because in Into the Wild, Rusty described her as having a clouded, sightless eye.Emberstarfireclan 08:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it was, but it fell off when she aged more. Graystripe448 WHAT!? Um,no. In Bluestar's Prophecy, it says that she has a blind, clouded eye. In Code of the Clans, when she and Dappletail are young warriors, it says that she had it clawed out. But on pg49 of Into the Wild, it says clouded and sightless again. So the badger thing is probably a mistake. -Elmostar ::Page number for BP and Code of the Clans, please. I'll check this myself. 06:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Smallear? This seems to be a timeline problem. One-eye is older than Smallear, but on Allegiances Bluestar's Prophecy and even on the browse inside, it says that she is an apprentice while he is a warrior. Also, Smallear is shown as the mentor of a Whitepaw one of whose eyes is clouded ans sightless, and who later becomes White-eye.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 11:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Firepaw was younger than Sandpaw and Dustpaw, and he became a warrior before them... Forestpaw Liar, i just read the book. it never says HOW she loses an eye -Snowstorm Both Smallear and Sparrowpelt ( Half tail) are older then her. Unless she was an apprentice for a long time, injured like Sorreltail, with those two becoming a warrior before her. Erin hunter needs to clear that up, one of the three hunters at least Acually, in the allegiances, it says that Smallear is "The oldest tom in ThunderClan"--Nightfall101 03:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she could be the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan.--Mousetalon 00:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It actually says that she is the oldest cat in ThunderClan, here: Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan One-eye- pale gray she-cat; the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf I got this from Forest of Secrets in the allegiances --Dappleclaw 7:15 January 13, 2010 Mousefur, Runningwind, and Halftail Guys! It was never confirmed that Halftail's her mate and Mousefur and Runningwind are their kits! As has been said many, many other times: quit relying on the family tree on the website. The Erins have clearly stated that it's not true. Sorry if I sound bossy... Jane Volturi (talk!) 01:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It is in Bluestar's prophecy. Boltstar 02:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't know because I don't have BSP. Jane Volturi (talk!) 02:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) One-eye is the oldest One-eyes eye was clawed out by a badger when she was an apprintice as it states in Code of the Clans. THis may not be true but my theory is that she and Smallear trained together but whne she was attacked she was forced into rehab in the mdicine cats den. Remember what happened to Brightheart? Almost the same situations and Brightheart was in the medicine cats den for a while. Meanwhile, Smallear becomes a warrior and so she is older then him but because of her injury it may seem like she's not. Artimas Hunter 22:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Good theory! That even happened to Sorreltail, she was injured by a monster and her brothers were made warriors while she was healing. Dappleclaw 02:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Isn't Dappletail One-eye's sister? I think this may be true because they're listed as apprentices together in Bluestar's Prophecy and they always seem to be together. Yeah, them being sisters make sense. But One-eye being the oldest and the whole Smallear thing actually doesn't ''work. Remember Speckletail in BP? 19:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Please stop discussing theories on talk pages. Take this kind of stuff to the forums. 19:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost certain your right, Artimas!Emberstarfireclan 09:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop discussing theories on the talk pages. This has already been said once. 17:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Whitestorm I just want to say one thing. There is a book like I think code of the clans it says dappletail and her sister white-eye or vis versa went to the river because white-eye wanted to try fish they both got caught by the riverclan leader and their own leader the leaders made them try the fish and neither one of them liked but anyway in the book I think it says that they were sisters so that would make it white-eye and dappletail are the oldest she-cats in thunderclan 22:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle It doesn't say sister. They WERE made warriors at the same time, and the injury thing could work with the badger version. But most books make it seem like that's a natural occurance. So either THAT'S a mistake, which would make less sense, and then they could be sisters but not littermates. But, again, it usually doesn't say she lost the eye to a badger. So, Idunno. And Whitestorm, it IS relavant to the article, because this could be considered information about her. -Elmostar Badger? Hey, guys. I have BP right in front of me, and I noticed on the page it said she lost her eye completely to a badger? I checked the ref for that, page 507, and I'm not seeing it. It says '''Halftail' lost his tail to a badger, but it only states that White-eye took the new name One-eye. Here's the complete paragraph: On the far side of the clearing, Spottedlaf emerged from the fern tunnel. She was the Clan's only medicine cat since Featherwhisker had died, killed by the same bout of greencough that had taken one of Bluestar's lives. But Featherwhisher had trained his apprentice well, and Spottedleaf was passionate about the welfare of her Clanmates. She'd cared for White-eye after she'd lost her blind eye completely, taking the new name One-eye. Her hearing was as poor as her sight these days. One-eye wasn't the only warrior to have changed her name. Sparrowpelt had become Halftail when he'd lost the end of his tail to a badger. Now unable to balance properly, he'd moved to the elder's den, too, and left the tree climbing to his Clanmates. Perhaps the person writing this could have been confused? It never mentions her losing her eye to a badger. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 17:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that DOES happen sometimes. -Elmostar Loss of her blind eye How did she lose her blind eye? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It is stated in Bluestars Prophecy that a badger clawed her eye, blinding it and delaying her apprenticeship. Then, in Into The Wild, it says that she is both blind and deaf, due to her missing eye and old age. That is pretty much the only information right now, but you can also read the post above this for more details. :3 Mist 06:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it was mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy that she also lost that eye to a badger, which caused her to retire to the elder's den early and change her name. It was in Into the Wild that she was mentioned with two eyes, and the Erins only actually had her lose the blind eye in Bluestar's Prophecy. 13:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Queen I don't understand why she has a non-pregnant queen image, if she was never mentioned as a nursery queen She stayed in the nursery with Leopardfoot, although she wasn't expecting kits herself. eye When does it say sha has a amber eye? (smallearstorm) Her eye colour has never been stated; when this happens, any eye colour can be used for the charart. 22:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Tree links On her family tree, the link for Swiftpaw leads to a disambiguation page, not Swiftpaw (TPB). Can someone please fix that? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC)